flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Demetri Noh
Demetri Fordis Noh is Mark Benford's partner at the FBI. At the age of thirty-two, he is also one of the younger agents in the Los Angeles Field Office, and, with his recent engagement to the beautiful Zoey Andata, Demetri seems to have it made, with one glaring exception: Demetri is a “ghost,” meaning he did not have a flash forward, and is therefore expected to be dead by April 29th, 2010. Demetri subsequently learned the exact date of his death is March 15th, 2010. Now, Demetri’s time is running out, but he is determined to solve the mystery of his own murder and prevent it from ever happening. On March 15th, he was captured by Frost and taken to Building 7. Mark's gun was rigged to shoot Demetri, but Mark saved him at the last second, preventing his death. Character Biography Pre-GBO Demetri Noh was a member of a band for much of his twenties and has a hard time saying no to Karaoke. He attended the FBI Academy with Janis Hawk and met fiancé Zoey Andata when she wiped the floor with him while cross-examining him for a case. On the day of the blackout, Demetri was on a stakeout with his partner Mark, investigating a terrorist cell suspected of planning an attack in the near future. During the stakeout, he discussed his wedding plans with Mark, explaining that Zoey wanted their first dance to be to the song "Islands in the Stream". He expressed his dismay at this musical choice to an unsympathetic Mark. A few minutes before the blackout, they saw two of their suspects, Khalid and Omar, depart in a black SUV with an unidentified woman. They attempted to tail the SUV surreptitiously, but were spotted, and a high-speed chase ensued. Demetri was highly agitated by his partner's driving and said that he'd "never done this before." In the middle of the chase, the global blackout occurred. Flash Forward Demetri did not have a flashforward during the global blackout, and was simply unconscious for the two-minute-seventeen-second duration of the event. He is thus a ghost. This may be due to the fact that he will apparently be murdered on March 15, 2010, a month and a half prior to the time of the flashforwards, according to a woman who calls him. The woman, Nhadra Udaya, later informs Demetri that Mark will be the one who kills him. It is interesting to note that Demetri was nowhere near the FBI car that Mark crawled out of in the immediate aftermath of the GBO. Further, he appeared relatively unscathed for someone who might have been thrown that far from the vehicle. Post-GBO In the immediate aftermath of the blackout, Demetri and Mark attempted to render assistance to the injured, and tried in vain to contact FBI headquarters and their families. They saw the black SUV they were chasing, and found their suspects dead, but took the unidentified woman into custody. Demetri questioned her aggressively, believing that she was to blame for the disaster around them, but she described an experience of being "somewhere else", describing a storm, and frightened horses. Demetri was confused and continued to behave aggressively toward her, but Mark held him back, pointing out that the carnage around them did not look like the results of a dirty bomb of the sort they suspected the terrorists of having. When Mark and Demetri heard from an onlooker that the disaster extended to "more than just L.A.", reaching at least to San Diego, Demetri told Mark to go to his family, since Zoey was out of town (specifically, in Seattle) anyway. After some hesitation, Mark agreed, leaving Demetri with their prisoner. Later, Demetri arrived with the prisoner at FBI headquarters, where he heard another agent, Al Gough, speaking with Mark about his flashforward. When Demetri asked what that meant, Mark told him that he'd explain later. Demetri learned of the visions that most others experienced as he listened to the following discussions, and later from watching news coverage of the event. Demetri's supervisor, Stan Wedeck, assigned Mark, Demetri, and Janis Hawk to take point on the Mosaic Investigation, the inter-agency taskforce formed to investigate the global blackout and the flashforwards. Demetri objected to the absurdity of assigning them to the task simply because Mark had a vision of working on that investigation, but Stan overruled him. Later, while helping Mark to start organizing the investigation, he confessed to his partner that he did not experience any vision of the future. Although Mark suggested that perhaps he would simply be asleep at 10 pm on April 29, 2010, Demetri dismissed this explanation, saying he didn't even remember dreaming, and told Mark that he thought it meant that he would be dead in six months. That night, while working late with Janis, Demetri checked in with Zoey on the phone. They discussed her song choice for the first dance at the wedding, and in a reversal of his attitude that morning, he told her, "If this is the song you want, you got it, baby." Their call was soon interrupted by Janis, who had something to show Demetri. She played for him a surveillance video of a man walking around a baseball stadium during the blackout, while everyone else was unconscious - a promising new lead for their investigation. Three days later, Demetri, after following Janis' advice to post his flashforward on the Mosaic Collective, received a call from an unknown woman. The woman tells Demetri that she read his name in an "intelligence briefing" during her own flashforward and that he would be murdered on March 15th, 2010. Following the two ambushes against the FBI agents, Noh and Al Gough examined the corpses of the men who attempted to kill Janis Hawk, then followed a lead based on a Blue hand symbol to a residence where several bodies were discovered. One of those bodies had the United Kingdom passport of Ian Rutherford. NSA analyst Levy reveals that the NSA recorded Nhadra Udaya and Demetri Noh's phone call. The FBI are able to convince her to hand the recording over to them, whereupon the FBI is able to analyze the phone call and determine that it was placed from Hong Kong. Near Christmas 2009, Demetri accompanies Mark to Hong Kong to locate Nhadra Udaya in violation of Stan Wedeck's instructions not to go. They are able to locate Nhadra, who tells them that Mark will kill Demetri using his service weapon, serial number A561984. The situation gets out of control. A local CIA agent named Marshall Vogel intervenes and gets Mark and Demetri out of Hong Kong without being arrested. Wedeck calls Mark and orders him to surrender his badge and weapon to Demetri. After returning from Hong Kong, Demetri was partnered with Vogel after Mark's suspension. Demetri was initially upset over the arrangement, but later the two worked together well enough to find the missing ambulance drivers, and using a missing cell phone, discovered the ambulance in an empty warehouse, which was rigged with an explosion, and when the doors were opened, it blew up. While on an investigative mission in Somalia, Demetri suggests to Janis that he could get her pregnant so her flashforward can come true. He notes that he's not going to be around with Zoey anyway. Janis appears tempted to accept his offer. Trivia *Demetri has appeared in of aired episodes. Unanswered Questions *How did Demitri get thrown so far from the accident during the blackout with hardly a scratch? *Is the date of Demetri's murder landing on the Ides of March significant? *If Janis is pregnant as she says, is Demetri the father? *Is Demetri's murder on March 15th D Gibbons' attempt to change his own future? *If Demitri didn't die on March 15th can Mark Benford prevent his future? *Who recovered Mark's gun from Building 7 after Noh's rescue? Is it accounted for? *If Celia wound up being critically injured by a different driver/car, will Demetri be shot with a different gun other than Mark's? *Does Demitri know Gabriel McDow? If so, what is the nature of their relationship? Category:Main characters Category:FBI personnel Category:Ghosts Category:Mosaic Taskforce